the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 114
250px |Row 1 title = # |Row 1 info = 114 (24) |Row 2 title = Airdates |Row 2 info = May 29, 2016 (YouTube, part 1) |Row 3 title = Previous |Row 3 info = D.W.'s Very Bad Mood (Arthur) |Row 4 title = Next |Row 4 info = TBA (N/A)}}Top 20 Worst Cartoon Themes is the 114th episode of Animated Atrocities, and the 24th in season 4. In this episode, Mr. Enter talks about the top 20 worst themes in cartoon series in his opinion. Gameplay And now for the first part of one of the hardest videos - numbers 20 through 11 of the top 20 worst cartoon themes - I've ever had to make. The second part should come out soon enough. Credits below to all of these amazing people who helped me. Animator - MongolianPangolin http://mongolianpangolin.deviantart.com/ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoOD... Luffy, Kirby, and Songwriter's Daughter Voice Actress - Kiha717 http://rinono-platoon-gal.deviantart.... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzW4... Songwriter's voice actor - Voodoo Raisins https://www.youtube.com/user/VoodooRa... https://www.youtube.com/user/bazookas... And now the long-awaited conclusion. Awesome people who helped me with this project: Voice Actor of Ma-Ti, Shaggy, Scooby, and Song-Writer - Voodoo Raisins https://www.youtube.com/user/VoodooRa... https://www.youtube.com/user/bazookas... http://voodooraisins.tumblr.com/ Animator - MongolianPangolin http://mongolianpangolin.deviantart.com/ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoOD... Luffy, Kirby, and Songwriter's Daughter Voice Actress - Kiha717 http://rinono-platoon-gal.deviantart.... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzW4... Guest stars *Kiha717 as Luffy, Kirby, and the song writer's daughter *MongolianPangolin as the animator *VoodooRaisins as Ma-Ti, Shaggy, Scooby, and the song writer Transcript :Click here. Top 20 choices Trivia *In Mr. Enter's rules, he states that the theme has to come from the American version of the TV show, using the Romanian dub of the original Teen Titans theme for an example. **However, he can use English dubs of foreign shows instead, using One Piece's 4Kids theme song for another example. **'Transition song': "I Know A Song" by Seamus Kennedy. **'Credits song': Pokémon: Galactic Battles theme. **When talking about the theme for Braceface, he wonders what would happens if the songwriter went on to write other theme songs. **(for Ducktales): "DUCKS! THERE'S SOME ADVENTURE! LOOK HOW COOL IT IS! DUCKTALES! WOO-HOO!" **(for The Magic School Bus): "SCHOOL BUS! LIZARDS! THERE'S SOME LEARNING! POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER!" **(for Danny Phantom): "GHOSTS AND SHIT! Can I have my paycheck now?" *** When talking about the theme for Hammerman, he suggests these next lyrics Mr. Enter: "Gramps had to press the gas pedal to get his car working." "He had to turn his key in the ignition." "He hit a rest stop along the way because the gas station burritos hit over the night before causing a train wreck in his digestive system." *** He also gives an obvious, yet still funny joke: Mr. Enter: I can't even touch this next one. This guy's music. It hits me so hard. Makes me say, "Oh my lord". *** This exchange during the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! theme song: Singer: "He's more than you think, he's got maximum pink!" Zordon: "Too much pink energy is dangerous!" *** When discussing the English dub of Rurouni Kenshin, he believes that he could combine random songs from his computer and tv show intros and get better results. These include: **** Samurai Jack and Why Should I Worry? **** My Dad the Rock Star and Hellfire **** Cyberchase and Love Makes The World Go Round **** Hammerman and Barbie Girl **** Johnny Test and American Idiot. He notes that this one fits too well. "Ah, it's probably just a coincidence." *** This exchange during the Planet Sheen theme song: Singer: "Tuna noodle casserole," Sheen:' "Pomegranate stew!" Singer: "Stranded on a planet," Sheen: "What you gonna do?" Singer: "Change your name to Larry?" Phineas: "Larry?" Candace: "I ran out of rhymes, all right?" *** During the Captain Planet season 6 song, when the line "he's the mega mac daddy of ecology" plays: Ma-Ti: You know what? Take your ring back and fuck off! *** Mr. Enter's reaction to how the Get a Clue theme song is a ripoff of The Offspring's "One Fine Day": Mr. Enter: It's exactly the same! Except this one sounds like shit! Dan Backslide: I'll steal it! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! *** Mr. Enter trying to do Get a Clue's "typewriter dance" while his rant plays over it. Not only hilarious, but he also mugs rather cutely at the camera. *** Then there's the Get a Clue "eating food for you" bit: Shaggy:: Like, you know what this is supposed to mean, man. Like, we eat food, but we don't do it for you. Like, we do eating commissions, though, man. Like, fifty dollars for us to eat for you, one hundred dollars to film it. It's a weird sexual thing that we're trying to make a profit off, man. Like if we're really successful we could make it a really good business. Hahahaha. Isn't that right, Scoob? Scooby Doo: Geez, Raggy! I can't handle this anymore! Shaggy: Oh shut up, scoob and eat your scooby snack! Scooby Doo: Ro! Ro Ro! Shaggy: .... scooby! Scooby Doo:' Ro! Shaggy: FUCKING SCOOBY SNACK!!!! Category:Spongebob Category:Animated Atrocities Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Top Tens Category:Season 4